Trapped by Virtue
by willow1850
Summary: Just a short Seth/Kate fic set underneath the Twister. What if Kate got stuck and there was on one way to free her. Would Seth be up to the task?


**This is a Seth/Kate fic.** **Disclaimer I own nothing of Dusk till Dawn.**

They were all tired and rundown after the last fight upstairs and it hadn't exactly gotten any easier since they made their way further into the depths of the temple. They worked their way slowly and carefully through the underground series of corridors and rooms buried beneath the Twister which was eating away at the time but they needed to be careful having no idea what lay around any corner. Kate walked closely behind Seth, who had strangely taken it upon himself to be a protector of sorts to her, along with her daddy who walked close behind her. Tanner lead the way stopping occasionally to look at carvings and what she guessed was some ancient writing on the walls. she hated that they had no real choice but to trust his word even though they didn't seem any closer to escape.

Right now they were passing through a large room with stone altar sitting in the middle of it and a series of intricate carvings etched into the wall. Tanner once again stopped to read the writing and when he was done he turned around slowly his eyes meeting hers with a little smirk playing around the edge of his mouth. It made her uncomfortable but so much about Tanner made her feel uncomfortable, so she just ignored it and looked away immediately, hurrying along after Seth until she smacked off what felt like a solid wall right in front of her colliding back into her daddy knocking him back a couple of steps.

Seth turned around immediately his eyes darting about the area before they landed on her "What's wrong?". Kate stretched out her hand carefully and felt a cold hard surface but there was nothing there "I can't". Her daddy looked at her confused as he slowly walked right past the invisible barrier and back again "I don't feel anything" he said to her. "What's going on?" she asked her voice panicked. Her daddy and Seth looked over at each other and Seth shrugged "I don't know princess".

Seth and her daddy walked over and back over the mysterious barrier a couple times as if hoping it would produce some answers. Seth grabbed her hand and tried to pull her across the barrier but each time she came to a sudden halt. Tanner grinned broadly over at them watching their little experiments "Don't bother, looks like our little Katie here is a virgin, isn't that cute and so rare these days" he said looking at her daddy "this room here was for virgin sacrifices". She immediately felt both of her protectors inch closer to her covering her slightly from Tanner's view. "Yeah and they weren't crazy on their sacrifices escaping so I imagine that is what's stopping our little Katie from leaving right now". "Well, Can we break it?" asked her daddy. "Hah! I know a lot about this stuff but breaking incantations isn't exactly my forte Preacher, also, there is a simpler solution". "Which is?" her daddy asked. Kate felt the blood drain from her face "That I not be a virgin anymore" Kate said quietly almost to herself. "Bingo" said Tanner with a smirk.

She felt her daddy's eyes flick to her and she couldn't bring herself to look back at him right now, this was all just too fucking embarrassing. "No" her daddy shouted. "I didn't make the rules daddy" Tanner said with a shrug. Oh god please be Seth she begged internally, please not Tanner. She felt Seth's eyes on her and she looked up expecting to see a little mocking leer like when he had teased her on front of her daddy earlier, instead he looked at her concerned and guilty. "What no more jokes about me finding religion?" she asked with a brittle smile. "I'm working on it princess, give me time" Seth replied with a soft smile. Kate was about to open her mouth with a cheeky retort when her eyes flicked to her daddy and she bit down on the inside of her cheek. Seth raised his eyebrow like he knew exactly what she had been about to say and was a little impressed.

"This isn't right" her daddy said. She laughed almost hysterical, gesturing around her "What is right about any of this daddy? All of this is bullshit". "Language Katie", "Really Daddy? My language?" she replied staring back at him and he looked away guilty. Tanner started walking towards her with a leer she looked up at him dead in the eye "Not a chance, I would rather die". He smirked and stood back like he had known that would be her answer, like she would ever allow her first time to be with someone who nicknamed their self 'sex machine'. Everyone's eyes moved slowly across to Seth, who held up his hands "I'm not looking to get done for statutory padre" he said looking at her dad and then Kate. They all stood in silence as Tanner looked on amused by the scene playing out before him. This was so humiliating, to have her sex life or lack thereof discussed in front of her by a pervert, her father and the man she had been attracted to since the moment he stood out on front of the RV. As much as she liked that he wasn't looking to jump into bed with a seventeen year old, she would be lying if she said part of her wasn't distraught.

She practically felt her daddy's jaw's clench and his teeth grate as he realized what this meant, that if Seth was willing she was going to be having sex with him tonight. If they wanted her to get out of here that is? It wasn't really much of a choice. This was the same Seth who earlier that day had kidnapped them and brought them all here, the same Seth her daddy insisted on having a virtual pissing contest with at every opportunity. This was also the same Seth who had helped keep her safe and the Seth who she had more than a couple inappropriate thoughts about already. She would be lying if she said the thought of having sex with Seth, before all this happened, hadn't already crossed her mind or that part of her was excited by the thought of him inside her now.

Her father sighed, looking her over briefly clearly resigned and left the room without another word and Tanner followed after him with a chuckle. "Well this sure isn't where I expected today to end up when I woke up this morning" Seth said with a smirk clearly trying lighten the mood but Kate felt more than a little vulnerable. "It hasn't ended yet Seth but I'm sorry to be such a disappointment to you Seth" she said as sarcastically as she could muster but in truth she was terrified, terrified he might walk away too. So she decided to beat him to the punchline "You can just leave Seth". "I'm not leaving princess. Actually I think you've been the best part about today, this aside that is. I'm not sure I enjoy being a part of taking this decision away from you" he said and he sounded sincere. "I don't exactly enjoy you feeling obliged to fuck me either" she said with a grimace. "Yeah its a real hardship having sex with a beautiful woman" he said with a soft smile "wish you weren't so young though" he pushed away some hair from her eyes and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm seventeen, be eighteen next month" she said and looked down "It's not exactly the worst thing in the world for it to be you". "That was almost a compliment princess" he said.

She tentatively circled her arms around his neck and pulled back looking into his eyes "Kate I can do this quick or I can do this right. I would prefer right but its your decision". "I trust you" was all she said before he leaned in gently and kissed her, it was soft and building and she allowed herself to get completely lost in it. He gently moved her against the wall and into a nook, cover from sight at least if not from fire. She felt his hands slide under the fabric of her top just above her pant line grazing her soft flesh. Her hands slid down his chest and enjoyed the feel of every bump and groove under her fingers before they slid around to his back. She felt moisture surge between her legs as he deepened the kiss and she gripped him tight. She felt him pop open her pants and push them down along with her panties. He gently pushed his fingers inside her and she gasped at the feel of him, he groaned against her shoulder as he pumped his fingers inside her a couple of times. His lips left hers for a moment and he whispered in her ears "Fuck Kate you're so fucking wet", she blushed completely unused to hearing such things, he met her eyes as he licked his fingers. He slipped down her pants further and knelt as he helped her off with them and left them carefully aside.

A thrill of excitement ran through her, this was really happening right now and she blushed wondering how much her daddy and Tanner could hear. "Princess" he said and her eyes flicked to his as he ran his tongue along her folds and her knees buckled but his hand on her stomach kept her upright. His tongue and fingers worked together to bring her fast to her end and as she was still panting enjoying its after effects he stood and unbuckled his pants and pulled himself out pumping himself a moment before he reached into his pocket. She tentatively reached for him and he looked back at her a condom in his hand. He smiled gently and took her hand and guided it to him and she pumped him as he opened the condom. She wondered what he would feel like in her mouth but he was already rolling the condom on and she moved her hand and he positioning himself at her entrance. He gripped her leg and hooked it around his hip and he gently pushed inside her and it pinched for a moment. When it passed she nodded and he grabbed her ass pulling her towards him and she wrapped her other leg around his waist and he start gently pumping inside her. Soon she met his thrusts and he was pounding into her hard unravelling them both. She found his lips just in time for them to swallow each other's moans. Then pulled away slightly and rested their heads against each other's as their breathing returned to normal.

He left her down gently and her legs felt wobbly and uncertain as the landed on the firm ground. He kissed her chastely and bent over and grabbed her pants handing them back to her and she pulled them back on. Soon they were both dressed and it was done. Kate was no longer a virgin and she had a story worth treasuring as far as she was concerned. They were about to walk out when Seth turned to her and pressed her once again against the wall kissing her hard and she returned it, happily, eagerly. "I'm really happy it was you Seth, you of all people" she replied. He smirked "What not little Kyle or maybe even my brother?". She was surprised at the inclusion of his brother but then she remembered their shared kiss, it was nothing compared to Seth's lips on hers "I would choose you any day over them" she said and she meant it. He smiled back a little surprised and seemed affected by her words, he shook his head a moment and pecked her on the lips taking her hand and they made their way to what she hoped was the exit. She braced herself coming toward 'the wall' but walked through completely unhindered. She smiled over at Seth who smiled back. He looked down at their hands "this might upset daddy". "You mean more than the rest upset him" she replied. "Fair point". She let go of his hand anyway although she hated doing it and they walked towards the other two, both of them grateful to find that they were quite far down the hall. Kate blushed wondering how much they might have still heard.


End file.
